


Forbidden Fruit

by watermelloon (linumlea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/watermelloon
Summary: Being friends with the person you love is a bliss and a bit of pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is borderline crack and kinda ooc and i don't care at this point

Being friends with the person you love is a bliss and a bit of pain. There are glimpses of happiness when you watch them laugh; there are prickling seconds filled with fright when the touch skirts beyond propriety.  

You have been friends for a day and half. You have been friends for a year, two months, five days and three hours. It doesn’t matter, it shouldn't, but it does.

You keep everything concealed, secrets so strangely silly. You may not confide in them in the words of your choice, lest you slip; it’s a wound that fails to heal.

Being in love with your friend fucking sucks.

 

“Sensational job, Lance,” Hunk tells him, sighing, after yet another classmate eyes Lance up and down, cringes and walks away. Lance’s flirting is like gambling - except the game is rigged and there are no winners. On any side. He just loses a whole lot of money. Lance is not very good at gambling.

“At least _I_ am trying.”

“My charm is natural, I don’t need to try.”

Lance scoffs, but truth be told Hunk isn’t bragging. People flock to him like a day-old chicks to a warm, tea-filled mug. Because he is tea-filled. And because he is warm. And because he is a mug. How is he a mug? He holds things on occasion, for example Lance when he had a bad day.

Hunk is very desirable to chicks indeed.

Lance leans on the table Hunk is working at, drawing a design of… something. Lance doesn’t know what it is; he distinctly remembers getting a preposterous task to think of a new flight engine for their engineering class but that was supposed to be an idea summarized in two paragraphs, not a whole scheme.

“Hunk, my buddy, my pal, what is this?” Lance puts his finger precisely in the center of the design. “We were supposed to write, not draw. Right? Please tell me we were not ordered to draw a whole engine, I beg you.”

“We weren’t, calm down. I can think better when I have a project spread out in front of me. Helps with getting the details better.”

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Lance shakes his head, while Hunk grins.

“Why thank you-”

“But, you know, this isn’t the only thing you could have spread in front of you,” Lance lays on the table and wriggles his eyebrows. The archive worker, an elderly woman with eyes that have seen too much, walks past their table and smacks Lance square on the scalp. She looks pointedly at the chairs lined up by the table and waits until Lance sits in one of them, his head ducked.

Hunk is covering up his laugh with coughing, but fails to keep it in when the archivist disappears beyond the corner. He is laughing himself silly, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. Lance drinks up the sight, chuckling.

“Delightful,” Hunk catches his breath. He wipes his eyes. “But that line was good, you should definitely try it in the next design class.”

Lance could scream out of sheer frustration.

 

After living a year with the other person, things can get lonely when you get separated and given individual rooms. Which is why Lance, not having been able to sleep, stalks the corridor in the castle. He knocks lightly on Hunk’s doors and slips in, not waiting for a response.

Hunk is sleeping peacefully, light puffs escaping his mouth so regularly they could be used as a clock. He stirs when Lance sits at the edge of the bed.

Frankly, Lance is offended. Was he really the only one so not used to sleeping alone?

“What? What happened?” Hunk is ready to get up, his voice slurred by sleep and eyes half-lidded. "Are we under attack?"

“No, it's nothing, I just can’t sleep.”

Hunk blinks drowsily at the hopeful pillow and the blanket gathered in Lance’s arms. He rubs his eyes and groans.

“Fine, but if I wake up in the middle of the night, cold, because you stole my cover, I’m kicking you out. And I’m not giving the pillow back,” he warns. The threat doesn’t have the proper blow with the sluggish drawl appearing in his voice when he is tired.

Lance is already curled up next to him, their backs facing. “Yep, okay. Night.”

It’s a matter of seconds before the soft puffs return. Lance is getting sleepy too, his eyelids growing heavier.

 

The training room is steamy, filled with harsh breaths forced out of overworked lungs. Lance has lost count of the crunches he did and sits up, muscles protesting. When he at the other side of the room, his jaw drops a pittance.

Hunk is stretching and- Oh, that should not be legal. There is a little ponytail provocatively tickling Hunk’s neck and the pushed-up hairband frees his face of bangs. He is sweating so much the droplets are glistening on his forehead and arms.

Lance stares as Hunk reaches for weights to put on the bar. He is biting his lip by the third and groaning by the fifth. He glances to the side and sees that Keith and Shiro, stopped in the middle of their conversation, are looking at Hunk too. Shiro nods scantily at every weight Hunk adds, his eyebrows knitting tighter, Keith is unconsciously rubbing at his own forearm. Strangely proud, Lance goes back to staring.

Hunk shamelessly pushes up the load time after time. He breaths out and licks his lower lip before letting go of the weight.

“Hey, good job,” Shiro says as Hunk leans, putting his hands on his knees. “Didn’t know you could press so much.”

“Yeah?” Hunk straightens and crosses his arms with a grin. Muscles flex under the exposed soft skin of his arms and it’s tantalizing to watch. “That’s not my max, though. I’m not pushing my limits today.”

“Smart,” Keith says. He sounds faint. Lance feels faint.

 

“When are you going to say something?”

Lance’s reverie shatters and he whips his head to look at Pidge. She is looking particularly unimpressed, hands propped on the back of the couch as she leans to stare hard at him.

“What? What am I supposed to say?”

She sighs with disdain. “When people confess, they say ‘I like you’ or ‘I want to go out with you’ most of the time. Unless you want to be dramatic, then something along the lines of ‘I would kill for you’ would be in place.”

Lance’s mind unhelpfully provides him with about a hundred of diagrams, trying to discern what exactly is going on, before the dots connect and he inhales sharply. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he says.

“Your pathetic crush is tearing this team apart,” Pidge deadpans. Lance leans away from her.

“I have no idea what-” he tries to buy some time and Pidge interrupts him immediately.

“Either you go up to Hunk and tell him or Shiro or I will.”

“Wait- Shiro?”

“Newsflash, Lance. He sent me here," she climbs over the couch and settles next him. "Close your mouth, it looks unseemly."

“This is getting worse and worse,” Lance says, his eyes wide.

“Story of your life,” Pidge says sympathetically as she pats him on the shoulder. She rubs her hands. "So, what's the plan?"

 

Day One

“Hey, Hunk, I lost my number, can I have yours?”

Hunk frowns at Lance. “We are on a space ship, why would you need a pho- Ooh. Nah, that’s- That line is a mistake, dude,” he shakes his head. “‘Don’t use it’ is my advice. Besides, would an alien even know what a telephone is?”

Lance forfeits. 

 

Day Two

“You’re hotter than the bottom of my laptop.”

Hunk stands up from where he was squatting in front of the kitchen. The clock on the castle’s equivalent of an oven shows eight minutes until the cookies are ready, but the superb, mouth-watering smells are spreading all over the place. “You don’t have a laptop. You have that tablet thingy Allura gave us and they don’t overheat easily. I know, I checked.”

Lance sags in his seat by the countertop. At least in seven minutes he will have something to sweeten the day's failure.

 

Day Three

Lance spots Hunk strolling the corridor to the bedrooms and runs up him. He smiles charmingly when Hunk looks down, puzzled, at the fingers Lance laced with his.

“Have you sat on any stars recently? Because your ass is out of this world.”

Hunk blinks at him. He starts laughing and swings their joined hands. “Nice. It’s because we are in space? A bit naughty though, don’t you think?”

Lance’s smile falls. It’s not working.

 

Day Seven

“For the- Lance, just say it! It’s unbearable to watch you tiptoeing around. I admit, at first it was entertaining, but then it got just sad.”

“Entertaining?” Lance asks flatly. They are sitting in the main room, alone. Shiro sent off Hunk and Keith to spar, not before Keith shared a pointed, knowing look with him. Allura and Coran are suspiciously gone too and Lance can't help but wonder if everyone is in on the scheme.

Shiro rubs the back of his head, clearing having said a few words too much, but recovers. “I _will_ go to him in your stead. I’m serious.”

“He is serious,” Pidge confirms. “He is so devoted to your case he was reading a romance the other day. For studying romancing people up, no doubt.”

Shiro blanks and crosses his arms. “It’s a classical novel.”

“I know, I read it,” she replies matter-of-factly. “Where do you think you are going?”

Lance, caught in the mid of a step, closes his eyes briefly and turns back to them. His escape plan proved useless. “I’m trying, okay? I’m just nervous.”

“You flirt with everyone and you are skittish around the only person who might like you back?”

“Wow, that’s,” Lance is taken aback. “That’s brutal.”

“You know what I meant,” Shiro says defensively. Pidge snickers.

“Just go to him,” she tells him. “Seduce, if necessary.”

“Wait a moment, what do _you_ know about seduction?” Shiro straightens his back, falling into brotherly concern pose.

“I have been looking up the books from your reading list. Quite an enlightenment,” she says smugly. Lance would be thoroughly amused by Shiro’s panic if it wasn’t for the certain problem looming over him, with no apparent solution in sight.

Seduction is an interesting concept, though.

 

Lance is done considering his choices by the time he stands in front of doors to Hunk’s room. He has been racking his head for the better portion of the afternoon until the evening came and he decided that either he does it now or not at all. Pidge wasn't really helping by sending him shady harlequins every few minutes.

There was a review accompanying each and every of those, and they weren't written by Pidge.

He has considered the clothes, the words and the deeds, but then he knocks and Hunk says to just go in and he looks at Hunk and everything he repeated in his head before flees him.

Which is why he is currently poised over Hunk’s hips, knees spread on either side, having pushed Hunk down on the bed.

“Um,” Lance says.

Hunk smiles up at him, a full-blown grin. “Made up your mind, huh?”

Stunned, Lance stutters. “W-what?”

“I liked that dumb pick-up lines of yours, though. It was funny,” he sighs. “You could keep them coming, you know.”

Lance shivers when Hunk puts his hand on his waist. He would squirm if he wasn’t frozen in place out of an unmitigated surprise and if Hunk's gaze wasn't pinning him in place. His thoughts are mingling and he can't think straight. Not that he ever could around him.

“E-even if there was no gravity I would still fall for you.”

“Appropriate,” Hunk laughs. He makes Lance sit back in his lap and pulls himself up until they are on the same eye-level.

“That actually went better than I expected,” Lance admits. He wants to slide off Hunk, but the hands at his waist keep him firmly in place.

Hunk takes him under the chin and their lips meet.

 

Being friends with your lover is quite nice, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> [thecurtainfalls.tumblr.com](http://thecurtainfalls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
